Tsuki Akari
by kurai Megami
Summary: Una pelea, unas palabras que no debían ser pronunciadas... y un extraño desenlace.


**_Tsuki Akari_**

_Kurai Megami, 2004-09-15_

El día oscuro y melancólico derramaba sus sombras y pesares sobre el mundo, tiñéndolo todo de un tono gris y monótono que le daba un toque irreal a aquella, y a cualquier otra, situación. Mi figura, aún temblorosa, se acercó a la ventana lentamente y a través de ojos anegados en lágrimas observó aquel mundo distante y sucio que se extendía frente a mi, perdiéndose en eternos laberintos de calles, túneles y mentiras jamás bañados por el sol. Mis dedos acariciaron el cristal compitiendo con él en frialdad, y mi aliento empañó aquella superficie que trataba de alejarme de la realidad que acechaba en cada rincón de la enorme urbe.

Los gritos aún resonaban en la habitación. Miles de palabras brotando de la nada parecían seguir clavándose en lo más profundo de mi ser, no solo aquellas que había oído, sino también aquellas que yo misma había pronunciado. Del ardiente fuego que nos había consumido hasta la furia, ya solo quedaban unos rescoldos que dejaban paso a un amargo sabor de boca y un indescriptible dolor en el pecho. Por un momento, antes de que te dieses la vuelta, sentí el impulso de agarrarte fuertemente, pedirte perdón, y no dejarte ir sin explicarte que todo había sido un malentendido. Pero mi maldito orgullo estuvo ante todo y simplemente, giré la cabeza a un lado en un gesto de desdén.

Y aquel portazo que sirvió de despedida y de punto final a la discusión, abrió unas profundas heridas en mi corazón. Y también en el tuyo.

Agaché la cabeza, dejando que mi pelo tapara mi rostro y todo tipo de expresión. En mi interior me repetía que aquella no había sido más que una estúpida discusión como cualquier otra, que esta noche, o como muy tarde mañana, los dos pediríamos perdón arrepentidos como tantas otras veces antes... pero esos vanos consuelos no apaciguaban la intensa angustia.

Las nubes seguían en el cielo, cada vez más amenazantes, y yo salí a la calle sin paraguas y sin más abrigo que mis pensamientos, aislándome de todo menos de la lluvia que estaba a punto de arreciar contra la ciudad. Pero ya había aceptado el reto del cielo, sabiendo de antemano que esa batalla la iba a perder... total, una más, ya no me importaba.

Pasaron minutos¿horas? así debió ser, aunque tampoco tenía claras evidencias de ello, exceptuando un cielo más oscuro de lo normal, aunque esto bien podría ser por la continua lluvia. Estaba calada hasta los huesos y, quien sabe si tratando de huir del frío o de olvidar las penas, mi cuerpo se tambaleaba ahogado en alcohol. El resto de la noche pasó como una gran oleada de sombras y luces cegadoras que tuvieron el poder de hacerme olvidar los recuerdos de la misma.

El teléfono destrozó el silencio que inundaba la casa a aquella temprana hora de la mañana. porqué era la mañana¿no? abrí mis ojos con desgana, pero el teléfono dejó de sonar cuando tú lo contestaste. Yo estaba tumbada en el sofá del salón, en el mismo que tú tantas noches habías pasado después de nuestras discusiones. Sonreí irónicamente y me dije a mi misma que las tornas se habían cambiado. Luego, sin entrar en la sala en la que yo me encontraba, seguramente porque pensabas que yo aún dormía, pasaste frente a la puerta y saliste de casa sin decir nada. Tu rostro estaba extrañamente pálido y tu semblante expresaba algo entre el asombro, consternación, y aflorante tristeza.

Quise ponerme en pie para preguntarte algo, pero estaba sumamente cansada, y antes de que mis piernas reaccionasen, mis parpados se volvieron a cerrar.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, eran ya las seis de la tarde. Por algún motivo no tenía hambre, y el cansancio y el dolor de los músculos entumecidos por dormir en aquel incomodó sofá no eran perceptibles. No estabas en casa. Todavía no habías vuelto a casa.

Antes de salir de casa, me acerqué al ramo de flores que había en el mueble de la entrada. En una tarjeta se podía leer "lo siento" con tu característica letra. Pero las flores estaba ya marchitas. Me acerqué a olerlas, pero no olían a nada, mas que tal vez, a olvido.

Vagué por las calles con la vana esperanza de encontrarte lo antes posible para darte las gracias por las flores, y para decirte que yo también lo sentía. Mas¿por dónde comenzar a buscar? en aquella ciudad tan basta que solo parecía ir creciendo bajo mis pies.

El molesto ruido de los coches, el murmullo de las personas, el casual llanto de un niño y los puntuales ladridos de algún perro me acompañaban. Las caras de la gente que caminaba perdiéndose en el tumulto no reflejaban dudas ni preocupaciones... no reflejaban nada. La gente vestía vacío y olvido con la misma naturalidad que los abrigos que ya empezaban a ser necesarios en esta época del año. El sonido distante del tañer de las campanas me desconcertó, miré el reloj. Llevaba una hora andando y aún seguía sin señales de ti... ni en los bares en los que solías esconderte, ni las librerías que solías visitar... no estabas en ningún lado. Volví a mirar el reloj asombrada. Se había estropeado. Marcaba una fecha equivocada, una semana más tarde de la discusión que habíamos tenido la tarde anterior. Casi me reí ante la ocurrencia de que me hubiese quedado dormida durante una semana y tú ni siquiera me hubieses despertado.

Entonces, casi por instinto, dirigí mis pasos hacia la biblioteca. No conocía ese lado mío, romántico por llamarlo de algún modo, que me decía que quizá estuvieses en el lugar donde nos habíamos conocido. Pero apenas dos manzanas antes de llegar a mi destino, te vi. Tus manos en los bolsillos, tu pelo castaño despeinado por el viento... aunque solo vi tu espalda, tenías que ser tú. Te llamé

Te diste la vuelta y en tu cara se leía lo que a primera vista parecía esperanza, pero que en apenas un instante se tornó en desilusión. Con los ojos vacíos casi sentí que tu mirada me atravesaba sin llegar a verme. Te diste la vuelta y comenzaste a andar aún más rápido sin hacer caso a las lágrimas que resbalan por mis mejillas.

Te seguí, en silencio... preguntándome el porqué de tu reacción. Fuiste a sentarte en un banco. Un banco que llevaba nuestras iniciales grabadas en forma de promesa. Promesa de compañía eterna que ahora, en este momento, había comenzado a poner en duda.

Dirigí mi mirada al imponente edificio que se alzaba frente a mí, más allá del pequeño jardín con altos árboles donde estaba el banco en el que tú estabas sentado. La vieja biblioteca. Me pregunté cuantas veces había recorrido sus pasillos en busca de un nuevo libro, no, de un nuevo mundo. Cuantos libros había encontrado en sus carcomidas estanterías, cubiertos con una generosa capa de polvo, cuantos de los personajes de esos libros habían vuelto a tomar vida en mí al releer sus historias.

Siempre quise que alguna de esas fantásticas historias fuese la mía. Quería una vida más interesante que, quizá con el tiempo, podría convertirse en la historia de un libro. Hasta que te encontré a ti, que también buscabas en esas hojas amarillentas una historia que te permitiese evadirte a otros mundos donde tú no fueses tú mismo, donde no volverías a estar solo. Y te prometí que a partir de entonces, yo estaría junto a ti. Nuestras vidas tal vez no se convertirían ya jamás en una historia que narrar, pero ya no necesitaríamos seguir derramando lágrimas por aquellos mundos tan fuera del alcance de nuestras manos. Nos teníamos el uno al otro. Tal vez no era lo que habíamos deseado en un principio, uno de esos amores prohibidos, uno de esos amores incondicionales y a primera vista. Tal vez no, pero con el tiempo, aprendimos a querernos y a forjar algo mejor, o al menos, más real que todas aquellas ficciones que habían habitado en nuestras mentes durante tanto tiempo.

La hiedra trepaba cubriendo gran parte de la fachada principal, quizá mayor parte de la que cubría antaño. Los cristales oscuros parecían ojos de cuencas vacías que observaban incansablemente. Al antiguo portón de madera, aunque restaurado, empezaba a saltársele el barniz por la humedad.

Volví a mirarte. Estabas cabizbajo, la cara escondida entre las manos¿estabas llorando? no se porqué, no tuve valor suficiente para acercarme a ti y comprobarlo... para dedicarte unas simples palabras de compasión... perdóname...

Salí de allí corriendo... tal vez simplemente huía de la escena que acababa de presenciar... tal vez solo quería ir hacia atrás a aquella tarde para poder agarrar tu brazo impidiendo que sonara el portazo que rompió en pedazos nuestro futuro...

Cuando llegué a casa era tarde. Tú ya debías estar dentro, así que abrí y cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido para no despertarte. Oí un ruido que se escapaba bajo el quicio de la puerta. ¿Aún estabas despierto?...

Eran sollozos lo que oía...

Empujé la puerta suavemente, y me deslicé silenciosamente...

Me fundí con las sombras en las que no se adivinaba tu perfil...

Mis ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, la luz de la luna, que estaba casi llena, entraba por una ventana completamente abierta... la brisa nocturna había invitado a las cortinas a bailar un baile lento...

Me acerqué más a ti...

Dormías...

Pero estabas llorando en sueños...

Acaricié tu pelo esperando ser de algún modo tu consuelo...

Te quise estrechar en mis brazos, pero temí que despertaras...

Susurraste mi nombre...

Lo que en un momento pudo ser un instante de felicidad al saber que era yo en quien pensabas, se convirtió en un dolor lacerante... ¿por qué? no fui capaz de entenderlo...

Pero mis lágrimas acompañaron a las tuyas en aquella noche interminable en la que no cerré mis ojos...

En la que permanecí a tu lado velando tus sueños... alejando de ti a los fantasmas que acechaban tus sueños... ¿solo tus sueños? es que yo entonces aún no lo sabía...

En algún momento debí quedarme dormida. Desperté tarde. Casi al anochecer. Un sueño profundo, realmente profundo... tú no estabas en la cama ¿como ibas a estarlo? al menos oí que andabas por casa, aquello me tranquilizó.

Me incorporé. Oí que cogías las llaves y abrías la puerta. Aún llevaba puesta la ropa de la noche anterior, pero no me preocupé en vestirme. Salí corriendo tras de ti, pisando unos pétalos de flores secas que habían caído en el recibidor. En la calle miré a ambos lados, te vi y giré a la derecha para seguirte. Llevabas un hermoso ramo de rosas negras en una mano, que resaltaban con unas pocas flores marchitas que habían perdido casi todos sus pétalos y que antes habían estado en casa.

Me detuve. ¿A dónde ibas? quizá había alguien más... ¿qué otra razón había para salir de casa tan tarde llevando flores? no se como, contuve las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, y fui tras de ti como si no fuese más que un suspiro arrastrado por el frío viento que cortaba mis mejillas con frías ráfagas...

Andamos durante mucho tiempo. Dando vueltas, pensé a menudo. Alguna vez paraste, como si tuvieses dudas de querer seguir avanzando hacia ese lugar desconocido para mí al que te dirigías.

Y de repente, sin previo aviso, echaste a correr. Me costó mucho seguir tu paso, y en nuestra desesperada carrera, perdí en sentido de la orientación y no me fijé por donde íbamos, ni siquiera en la vieja verja oxidada que lanzó un quejumbroso chirrido que desgarró la noche cuando la empujaste. Si, la noche. Ya era muy tarde. La luna completamente llena brillaba con intensidad presenciando todo aquello que ocurría, y de lo que yo no entendía ni siquiera la mitad.

Te perdí de vista, me perdí en aquellos caminitos estrechos bordeados con piedras blancas, pero seguí sin mirar a los lados, no paré de correr.

Y te encontré, arrodillado frente a una piedra de mármol negro. Llorando, murmurando cosas ininteligibles que a veces concluían en gritos.

Me estabas gritando a mí. Me pedías que volviese a tú lado. Temblé de pies a cabeza, pero no me atreví a decirte que estaba allí, justo tras de ti. Di dos pasos, mi aliento debía estar envolviendo tu nuca, pero por tu estremecimiento, deduje que tú solo notabas el frío aire que soplaba. Alcé mis ojos, aterrorizada, comenzando a ser consciente de que era lo que ocurría allí.

Vi mi nombre. Mi nombre tallado de forma sencilla pero elegante en aquella piedra de mármol negro... las rosas negras y las flores marchitas, destrozadas todas ellas, se esparcían en el suelo sobre la losa lisa sobre la que tu llorabas. Yo también lloraba ahora.

E incluso ahora sigo llorando...

Sigo velando todas las noches en las que tú no paras de susurrar mi nombre entre sollozos...

Solo puedo velar tu sueño…

Ni siquiera alejo a los fantasmas que te acechan…

Yo soy uno de ellos…

Y las noches en la que solo la luna nos observa, te susurró nuestra historia… aquella que prometimos no escribir… mientras siguiésemos juntos.

Yo no estoy para ti…

Tus ojos se clavan en mí y me traspasan, sin llegar a ver nada…

Siento como si solo fuese tu recuerdo lo que me ata a este mundo…

eso y esta historia...

nuestra triste historia...

y nuestra promesa rota...

y ahora que la luz de la luna se filtra por la ventana...

me acerco a ti en silencio...

mis labios de niebla y frío te besan con ternura...

Mortal ternura… dolorosa y penosa ternura…

siento que te estremeces...y ni siquiera puedo abrazarte

y aún ahora... solo nos alumbra la luna...

porque todo paso... bajo la luz de la luna...

**Notas de la autora:**

Buenas¿qué os ha parecido? Lo siento, llevaba un par de meses sin escribir, y de hecho no pensaba volver a hacerlo… pero a veces los paseos bajo la lluvia inspiran de algún modo, y se me ocurrió esta historia. Quizá sea un poco triste¿no? Puff… escribir me resulta frustrante, jamás consigo contar lo que quiero… por ejemplo, la reacción de ella frente a la tumba, pero… como no encontré palabras, lo dejé vacío… supongo que cada uno se puede hacer a la idea del "shock" que sufre al saberse muerta…

No os entretengo más. ¿comentarios?

Kurai. se me ha olvidado decir que el titulo significa luz de luna UUU


End file.
